


Five Tales of Intimate Discovery

by kickcows



Series: Blowvember [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild BDSM, One Shot Collection, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Telepathy, Wax Play, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: This is a collection of five one shots that will all be rated Mature. Each chapter will have its own individual summary.  Ch 1 - Prompto has a particular taste when it comes to some fun time in the bedroom, and Ignis is there to help him explore it. Ch 2 - Ignis is approached by Prompto to help him understand a new fascination he has encountered. Always thinking like a strategist, Ignis decides to take it upon himself to help Prompto with this discovery. Ch 3 - Prompto gets frustrated by his training with the Glaives, as it seems he always does things wrong and never does anything right. Ignis helps him see that there are other ways to feel better about his performance. Ch 4 - Ignis and Prompto wind up sharing a status effect that has a unique side effect; they can now hear each other’s thoughts. Ch 5 - The whole gang is at the shack in Cape Caem, and with so many people around, it’s driving Prompto a little mad. He heads to the lighthouse to have a little alone time, until Ignis decides to join him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Blowvember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534664
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48





	1. Splashes of Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my fourth offering for ‘Blowvember’, and the first for this pairing! As stated elsewhere, I will be using prompts from this ['Kinktober'](https://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/188731450940/please-do-not-repost-only-reblog-ty) list, and will be writing for six fandoms. Each pairing will have 5 one shots. This is the first for Promnis. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Gags/Temperature Play/Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a particular taste when it comes to some fun time in the bedroom, and Ignis is there to help him explore it.

* * *

Prompto inhales through his nose, his lips puckered around a silicone ball, drool spilling down his chin as something warm is dripped onto his skin. A decadent moan is pushed out of his throat as another drip splashes onto his chest, his hands balling into fists as he stays perfectly still. A gloved hand touches his chin, pulling his attention towards the right. “More?” A voice cuts through the silence in the hotel room, the insufferable heat of Lestallum spilling in from the opened window. 

“Mhgnhg.” He tries to speak past the gag, but it’s impossible. He whines, frustrated that he can’t talk the way he wants, and that realization only causes the desire that has no end to flare like a star falling from the sky. Blinking a few times, he fixates on the pair of glasses that are looking down at him, an amused look on their face. 

A long candle is held up to his face, and then is brought back down towards his chest. “You’re going to have to do better than that, I’m afraid.” An evil glint in Ignis’ eyes makes his cock twitch, as the wax is dripped right above his nipple. He screams around the silicone, his chest arching up as a wicked laugh leaves his lover’s throat. “Would you mind repeating yourself?” The taunt goes completely ignored by Prompto, who is too busy trying to absorb the pain in a manner that he’s been shown by this man to enjoy. 

He takes another deep breath through his nose, but it quickly turns into a cry of pleasure as more wax is dripped onto his skin. His body convulses as a shock of thunder magic to his inner thigh makes the room spin on end. Ignis gives him no warning, which is something he’s asked for on more than one occasion, and to have it happen like this - it’s the icing on the cake. It’s that hit of magic that makes him come for the first time that evening, a seemingly endless supply of jizz streams from the slit at the tip of his cock as his own guttural moans disappear into the silicone ball. 

“I don’t recall saying that you could do that.” Malice drips from Ignis’ lips, his face coming close to Prompto’s as he struggles to regain his composure. “Did you ignore my order?” 

Shaking his head back and forth, he sinks his teeth into the gag, trying to apologize for his mistake. The silence becomes deafening, the only thing he can hear is the wick burning in the candle, crackling with the promise of more pleasure. Whining through the gag, he pleads with his eyes, trying to show Ignis how truly sorry he was for his mistake. 

Wax dripped from high up above him, the liquid heat causing him to squirm as he releases a pitched moan. It hits his inner thigh in the same spot that he’d been jolted with the magic, leaving his mind in a twisted state of arousal. “Prompto, Prompto….Prompto.” The third time his name is said is when he hears Ignis, suddenly cognitive of being spoken to. “You have not learned yet, have you?” More wax is splashed onto his inner thigh, drops hardening when coming into direct contact with his skin. 

It’s difficult to understand what’s being said to him as the heat of the wax takes precedence over everything else happening. Not that he could say so anyway, as his teeth bite down harder into the silicone ball. In his mind, he repeats the words asked as he shakes his head slow in response. The soft touch of leather to his face lets him know that it’s the answer that Ignis is looking for, as a gloved finger strokes his cheek. More wax is dripped onto the left side of his stomach, where he feels it run down towards his hip before solidifying on his skin. 

“That’s good enough for now.” Prompto cries softly as the words are spoken softly into his ear. The gloved finger touches his cheek more, the gentle motion lulling him into a false sense of security. Sweat drips from the tip of Ignis’ nose, landing on his cheek. “Now, I think you’re good for another round or two.”

Biting down on the gag with a deep groan, he sees Ignis tug on the tip of his gloved finger and pulls it off without any effort, leaving his hand naked. The touch of his index finger to where some wax had dried causes Prompto to release another groan, as direct fire magic is touched to the dried wax, melting it onto his skin for the second time. His cock is touched with the end of the candle, his mind trying to latch onto the simultaneous touches happening to his body. 

“My little star.” Ignis murmurs into his ear, those words a mantra he chants in his own mind as the tip of Ignis’ finger now touches the tip of his cock. “How would you like to explode again?” 

His mind goes white as Ignis pumps his cock with his hand, dripping more wax from up above him to land near his nipples. Each time it drips, he thinks it’s going to land right on the sensitive skin, but it never makes it - until it does. At the exact moment it does, Ignis starts to tease the slit on the tip of his cock, then pushes his fist all the way down to the base. It’s enough to push Prompto soaring back over the edge, his pitched moans muted by the silicone. 

Two more times he’s put through the ringer, each orgasm more intense than the last. By the time his fourth orgasm is pulled from him, he’s a complete mess - his throat is sore from screaming so much, his body feels like it’s on fire from all the wax and magic that Ignis has put through him. He’s so out of it that by the time he comes around, he feels two arms around his body, and the distinct touch of warm water lapping at his sides. 

“I-Iggy?” He croaks out, as he sees that they’re in the bath together, soaking in warm water. 

Lips touch the nape of his neck, before a nose rubs against the side. “Yes, it’s me. How’re you feeling?” Ignis brings his face close to Prompto’s, the two sharing a whisper of a kiss together. “Do you know where you are?” 

“The bathroom.” Prompto clears his throat, then sees Ignis is holding his hand under the water. He gives it a good squeeze, and feels him return it back to him. “I was out of it, wasn’t I?” 

“Isn’t that what you wished for this evening?” Ignis asks. “You said you wanted to pushed like you hadn’t been before.” 

He sinks back against him, and nods his head. “It’s _exactly_ what I needed.” Prompto smiles, turning his head to rest it comfortably against the crook of Ignis’ neck. “I trust you.” 

“And that’s why you feel the way you do right now.” A kiss touches his brow. “I’m happy to be here to make it happen for you.” 

“You like it too, right? You’re not doing it because it’s what I want, right?” He lifts his head to look up at him. 

Ignis’ free hand touches his face, the two sharing a smile. “Of course I like it. I’m as aroused as you are by the play, if not more. As you said to me, I trust you - I trust you to tell me when it’s too much, or when it’s not enough.” 

“Well, I couldn’t because of the gag.” He laughs, and then moves his jaw back and forth. “I think I need a curative.” 

“You can use one before going to bed tonight. Which you’re spending with me.” 

Prompto returns his head to Ignis’ shoulder. “I know. You don’t like me being alone after we do stuff like this. But the room is so hot. Please - tomorrow, let’s convince Noct to go back to Galdin? The sea breeze is so nice.” 

“I’ll do what I can.” 

They finish their bath together, then dry off before laying down together on the bed closest to the open windows. Curling himself up against Ignis’ lithe body, he tries not to think about the humidity, and instead thinks about how nice it is to have these intimate moments together. He’s forever grateful that Ignis is willing to help him when he’s got these urges to be pushed like only Ignis can make happen for him. 


	2. A Slice of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is approached by Prompto to help him understand a new fascination he has encountered. Always thinking like a strategist, Ignis decides to take it upon himself to help Prompto with this discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is my second one shot for these two, and it's something I've been wanting to write for awhile now. Please enjoy! :) 
> 
> Prompt: Knife Play

* * *

Ignis takes his attention away from his meeting when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. With Noctis sitting next to him in said meeting, he wonders who could be sending him a text right now. He sees that it’s from the Prince’s best friend, who he’d given his cell number to months ago after being introduced to him. “_Hi Iggy, it’s Prompto. You know, Noct’s BFF? Can I ask you a question?_” 

“_You may. I’m in a High Council meeting at the moment, so I may not reply right away. What is your question?_” He sets his phone down on top of his thigh, returning his attention towards the member of the Council that’s addressing the room. Noctis turns to look at him, and he gives a small shake of his head, wanting him to know that there’s nothing to worry about, and relaxes a little when Noctis returns to listening. 

His phone vibrates again a few minutes later. Casting a quick glance, he sees it’s another text from Prompto. “_I need your help with something, and I’m too scared to talk to either Gladio or Noct about it. Can you come by my place tonight?_” 

“_I can. It won’t be until after eight, as I have to make sure the Prince eats something other than Cup Noodles. Will that be too late?_” Assuming Prompto will say it’s fine, he returns his phone to his pocket to return his attention to the meeting. As far as paying attention goes, he fails in that regard as this request from Prompto has him running through various scenarios as to what it could be about. 

After the meeting concludes, he leaves the chambers with Noctis. “Is everything alright, Ignis? You seemed a little distracted during the meeting.” 

“Ah, yes. My apologies - I received a message and it took my attention away.” He pushes the button for the elevator. “Will you be heading out now?” 

“Yeah. You’re coming by for dinner?” Noctis asks, as Ignis pushes the down button for the Prince. “Normal time?” 

“Normal time.” The elevator dings, showing that this particular elevator is heading down. “I will see you in a couple of hours, Your Highness.” 

“Sounds good, Ignis. Hope whatever you’re dealing with will be resolved soon.” The Prince gives a little wave, then steps onto the lift. 

He reaches into his pocket, and sees a final message from Prompto. “_That’s perfect. I’ll see you tonight. Thanks, Iggy_.” Satisfied by his reply, Ignis returns his phone to his pocket and steps onto the elevator to head to his own office for the remainder of his work day. 

***

At a quarter to nine, Ignis parks his car outside of the Argentum residence. Over the course of the last three years, he’s brought Prompto home numerous times but this is the first time he’s visiting without the Prince in tow. Fixing his vest and tie, he walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. 

The door opens, revealing a very casual Prompto dressed in a Glaives shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. “Iggy! Hi! Come in, come in!” Prompto keeps the door open for him. “Thanks for coming over.” 

“It’s my pleasure, Prompto.” Ignis smiles, as he walks into the house. “I take it your parents are still on a retreat?” He asks, as he sees the place is empty save for the two of them. “Will they be returning soon?” 

“Who knows.” The blond walks past him, and sits down on the couch. “Did you just finish up at Noct’s place?” 

“I did.” He follows him, and takes a seat on the opposite side of the couch. “What seems to be your dilemma that you feel you can’t speak to either Gladio or the Prince about it?” 

Prompto leans forward, putting both of his hands between his thighs. “Y-Yeah, we should just jump into it, huh? I don’t want to keep you too late, as I’m sure you have to be up early in the morning. Is your day filled with meetings, or do you have any down time? I have to meet the Glaives at seven, so I can’t stay up too late, but I figured-” 

“Prompto.” Ignis reaches over, and touches the blond’s knee. “You are rambling.” 

“Sorry.” Prompto winces, and shakes his head. “Okay. So, the reason I asked you to come over is because I wanted to tell you about something that happened to me the other night. Now, before you worry - I’m fine. Everything is okay. I just think I need a little help understanding something.” 

Taking his hand away, he nods his head. “Very well. What happened the other night?” 

“Right. Okay. I’m training with the Glaives now, right? Since we’re going on our trip soon with the Prince to meet Luna?” Ignis nods his head, hoping that Prompto isn’t going to go very little detail that he is already aware of. “The other night while we were training, I had to fight against one of the Glaives, and as we were sparring, things got heated between the two of us.” 

“Is that so?” He raises an eyebrow up, curiosity piqued as he wonders where this story is going to go. 

Prompto starts to twist the leather bracelet he wears around his right wrist back and forth. “You know their weapon of choice are kukris, right? Duh, everyone knows that.” Prompto laughs nervously. “So, we’re sparring, and you can cut the tension with a knife, and the next thing I know, they accidentally sliced my arm, but instead of pain I feel something else.” 

His eyebrow raises up further. “Oh?” 

“Y-Yeah, I know. I was a little stunned too. The Glaive thought he’d seriously hurt me, and was quick to break a curative over my arm before any blood could drip onto the mats. But ever since that had happened, I’ve been thinking about it. It should have hurt me, but it didn’t.” Violet eyes meet his own. “It aroused me, Iggy.” 

“Has this ever happened to you before?” Wanting to keep an open mind about what Prompto is telling him, Ignis asks more questions. “Or was this the first time something like this has happened?” 

“First time.” Prompto shifts on the couch, bringing both of his feet onto the couch, his knees drawn up to his chest. “I didn’t tell the Glaive, as he was already upset that he’d managed to land a hit on me like that.” 

“Has it happened again?” 

Violet eyes shift to look at another part of the room. “I tried it on myself with a kitchen knife, but it didn’t have the same effect as the Glaive’s kukris did.” 

“You didn’t slice too deep, did you?” He keeps the worry out of his voice, knowing that it will do no good. Prompto is trusting him with this information, and he doesn’t want to breach that trust. 

A quick shake of his head eases the tension in Ignis’ shoulders. “No, I didn’t. I’ve never really thought about this kind of stuff before? I mean, every guy masturbates, right? And like, when I do, before - I would think about someone, or a scenario. The last two days? I’ve thought about how it felt to be cut by the kukris, and let me tell you - way different kind of orgasm.” Ignis tries not to laugh at how comfortable Prompto is with him. “Oh, Gods! That was way too much information, wasn’t it?? I’m sorry, Iggy!” 

“Not at all.” Ignis laughs this time, happy to see Prompto smiling. “I must say, this isn’t at all what I thought tonight was going to be about. I was worried that you were ill, and didn’t want the others to know.” 

“I mean, aren’t I?” Prompto shakes his head. “Who in their right mind likes to be sliced with a sharp object for sexual purposes?” 

“You would be surprised.” He turns his body towards Prompto, their knees coming into contact with one another. Knowing that they’re treading some murky waters, he returns his hand to Prompto’s knee. “If you wish to explore this more, I ask that you don’t self-harm yourself, but instead reach out and ask to be shown how to practice this sort of….kink, as it were.” 

The couch cushions shift once more, as Prompto moves a little bit. “A-Are you offering what I think you’re offering, Iggy?” 

“If you think that I’m offering to help explore this with you, then yes. I do believe we’re on the same page, Prompto.” Taking his hand away, he uses it to adjust his glasses, as he turns his head to look around the room. 

“But you don’t like me like that.” 

He couldn’t deny the statement. He has never genuinely thought about Prompto in a sexual manner. Given how dangerous this kind of play could be with someone you might not necessarily know very well, he would rather be the one that Prompto can trust as they have known each other for the better part of three years now. 

Turning his head back, he looks into Prompto’s eyes. “I would feel better if you were to engage in something like this, that you do it with someone you know rather than a stranger. Since you don’t wish to tell either Gladio or Noctis about this discovery of yours, then that leaves myself. You are very attractive, Prompto, and I’m flattered that you trust me with this information. As my way of showing the same trust to you, please - if you wish to explore this, then ask me.” 

“Have you done something like this before, Iggy?” Prompto stares back at him with a flush on his cheeks. 

The innocence of the question brings a small smile to his lips. “I have not, but that doesn’t mean I’m not willing to learn if it means you are safe. I may not have thought about you in a sexual manner before, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about your well being. Knowing that you’re under my care for something like this - that’s what matters most to me.” 

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.” A hand touches his, Ignis glancing down to look at it. “But I’m not crazy, right? That it’s something I _think_ I like?” 

“Not at all.” With his own predilection towards certain activities in the bedroom himself, Ignis knows he cannot judge someone on what turns them on. “Would you like to do a test run this evening? I know you said you have to be up early, as do I. If you’re free tomorrow evening, I’d be happy to stop by and we can make a night of it.” 

Prompto nods his head, his blond bangs swinging back and forth. “That would be nice.” 

“Let’s go to your bedroom?” He stands up, and offers Prompto his hand. “I’m sure you’d be more comfortable if we did this somewhere a bit more intimate.” 

“I don’t know at this point.” A nervous laugh rings in his ears, as Prompto takes his hand. “It’s this way, Iggy.” 

His bedroom isn’t very large, nor is his bed. Prompto walks over to his bed, and sits on the edge, one arm hugging his stomach. “The one thing I know about this sort of play is that you and I need to establish what is called a safe word.” Ignis says, as he goes over to where Prompto is sitting and takes a seat next to him. 

“R-Right. Safe word. Like….chocobo?” 

Ignis laughs, and shakes his head. “While that would be good for anyone else, it may not be the best safe word for someone like yourself.” He speaks in a teasing tone, not wanting to offend him. “What about anak?” 

“That works!” Prompto nods his head. “Anak. If it’s too much, that’s what I’ll say?” 

“Precisely.” Holding his hand out, he brings out one of his daggers. He hears Prompto moan, his own cheeks becoming flushed at the sound. “Now, may I please see your arm?” Standing up, he moves to be in front of Prompto, who holds up his right arm to him. “Another benefit of asking me to do this is we won’t need to use any curatives.” 

“B-B-Because of your skills with magic, right?” Ignis nods his head. “I’m a little scared right now, Iggy.” 

He brings Prompto’s hand up to his lips, and presses a soft kiss to the back of his hand. “Don’t be. You know you’re safe with me. We’re only going to try it right now. I’ll do two cuts - so you can see if it is something you like. Maybe the Glaive you were sparring with is more attractive than me.” He winks, and sees Prompto blush a bright red, the blush making his freckles pop. 

“You’re really hot.” The compliment makes him smile, as he sees Prompto relaxing a little more. “You said two cuts?” 

“Two.” He nods, and turns Prompto’s arm over. “What’s our safe word, Prompto?” 

Holding his dagger, he brings the tip to the left side of the blond’s forearm. “Anak.” Prompto whispers, as the tip punctures his skin for the first time. 

A sharp inhale turns to a rich moan as Ignis drags the tip of his dagger across Prompto’s arm. He watches drops of blood appear after he makes his first mark, his own body beginning to respond to the eroticism of the act. “One…” The sound of his voice surprises him, it’s deeper than he expects it to sound as he brings his blade to be just below the first cut. Looking up, he sees Prompto is staring at his arm, his face and neck flushed as he breathes heavily. “Two…” He drags the blade across his forearm, blood beginning to drip from the first cut down towards the second as he slices in the opposite direction. 

“Hhhngh…” Prompto exhales a deep moan. Ignis rubs his thumb against both cuts, drawing another deep moan from the blond. “Oohh….” 

Returning his dagger to the Armiger, he wipes at each of the cuts again before placing his hand over both to heal them with magic. The cuts are gone, but the stain of blood remains on his arm. “How do you feel?” He asks, not realizing that his head is now close to Prompto’s. “Did that have the same reaction that you had before?” 

“It did.” He can hear Prompto still taking somewhat labored breaths. “I feel so hot right now, Iggy.” 

“That’s normal.” Glancing down, he sees how aroused Prompto is, and then notices his own stiffness. “Don’t be scared of it. That’s why we’re doing this, remember?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Prompto’s head connects to his shoulder, Ignis staying in place as the blond begins to calm down. “When you come here tomorrow night, it’s going to be more intense than this, isn’t it?” 

“I believe so.” Ignis nods his head. “Would you like a little relief before I go?” 

“I can take care of it!” The blond rushes his answer, Ignis hiding his laugh with the back of his hand. “It’s okay, Iggy. Thank you, though.” 

Bringing his head down closer to him, he touches Prompto’s lips with a soft kiss. “Tomorrow night, you will have no choice in the matter. I will be bringing you to an orgasm whether you wish for me to or not.” He whispers the words into his ear, before standing up. “Take care of yourself, Prompto. I’ll see myself out.” 

“Wait!” 

He turns around, and grunts softly as Prompto throws himself against his chest. “Thank you, Iggy.” 

“You’re quite welcome.” Lowering his head, he places a kiss on the top of Prompto’s head. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the Citadel? And then, I’ll come by around the same time? Make sure to stay hydrated throughout the day.” He winks, then after hugging him tighter for a few seconds he steps away and heads out of Prompto’s home. 

Sitting in his car, he brings his head to the steering wheel. _Am I doing the right thing? If he doesn’t learn about this from someone he trusts, it could go very bad_. He lowers his hand and casually adjusts his slacks, his cock still in a semi-aroused position after what he’d done to Prompto. Closing his eyes, he can picture what Prompto probably looks like right now, lying on his bed, touching himself as he thinks about what Ignis has just done to him. He could go back in there right now, and explore more of this with him, but he knows that they both have to be up early. It’s better to do it tomorrow night. 

Ignis turns the key in the ignition, and pulls away from the curb. Tomorrow night will be better, as he can read up on what’s the proper way to indulge in this kink. He wants to show Prompto a good time, and the more he can educate himself on it, the more that will be something that will be easy to attain. When he gets home and finishes his routine for the night, he goes to bed with the image of when his blade sliced Prompto’s flesh. Sleep eludes him until he touches himself, the image of Prompto staying in his mind as he reaches his orgasm. Finally exhausted, he drifts to sleep with thoughts of what may happen the following evening. 

***

He sees Prompto a few times during the day at the Citadel, each time in passing. They say hi to one another, but keep it cordial. His phone buzzes in his pocket at fifteen past four. “_Still on for tonight?_” Ignis smiles, and stops typing in order to reply to the text. 

“_I’ve been looking forward to it all day. So the answer is yes. I’ll be by around 8:30. This time I’ll dress a bit more casual. ;)_” 

“_See you then, Iggy!_” 

Ignis finishes up his work, then heads to Noctis’ apartment, where the two go over the day together. He cooks them dinner, and when Noctis asks if he wants to stick around to play video games he politely declines. Heading home, he takes a quick shower and dresses in a pair of Crownsguard lounge pants and a somewhat loose grey henley. He grabs a few curatives and packs them into a backpack, along with other essentials that they may need - a bottle of lube, a few condoms, a pair of soft restraints. 

Practically sprinting down the stairs to get to his car, Ignis drives across town and parks in the same spot he did the night before at Prompto’s place. Throughout the day he’d read up on knife play, and what the user might experience during the event, and now having a better understanding he hopes to be a better guide for Prompto. Raising his hand, he knocks on the door and waits to see his smiling face. 

“Iggy!” Prompto holds his arms out, and he finds himself gravitating towards him, pulling him into his arms. “I’m so happy you’re here.” 

“As am I.” It’s surprising to him that he means it, as it’s not something he would have felt two days ago. But after last night, something has changed between the two of them and he’s excited to see where it might go. “Did you eat dinner? Or should Noctis have invited you over?” 

“I ate.” A kiss to his cheek has a smile appearing on his face. “Should we go back to my bedroom now? Or would you like some coffee? Or something? I don’t know - is this a booty call?” 

He laughs, then follows it with a kiss to Prompto’s lips. “There’s no reason to be nervous. The difficult stuff happened last night. Tonight should be a breeze. And if you wish to start now? Then yes, I would say the bedroom might be our best option.” 

“I don’t want you to think I’m too eager.” Prompto grabs his hand and starts to pull him towards this bedroom, while Ignis laughs more. “Okay, maybe I am a little.” 

“You’re in good company.” He pulls Prompto back towards him, and lays a kiss on the side of his neck. “When we get into your room, I want you to take all of your clothes off.” He whispers the command softly into his ear. 

“A-A-All?” 

Ignis kisses his neck a few more times before answering. “Yes, Prompto. _All_ of your clothes.” 

“Oh, Gods…” 

Smiling, he follows him into the bedroom and watches him strip out of his clothes, then covers his genitalia with both hands. “You don’t have to cover up.” 

“I know. It’s just weird? Are we friends? No? Sort of? And now, we’re jumping into something perverted because I have this weird kink.” Prompto keeps his hands covering his groinal area. 

He knows this is difficult for Prompto, and setting his bag down near the bed, he helps him to lay down on the bed. “I told you last night, there’s nothing wrong with having this sort of kink.” He takes his own clothes off, and kneels on the bed between Prompto’s legs. “See? Am I covering myself?” 

“Do you need to? No.” Prompto has yet to look down at his exposed cock. “You have a body of a God. Me, not so much. So if it’s all the same to you, I’ll remove my hands in a little bit.” 

Summoning his dagger in his right hand, he hears Prompto moan as he holds it up in the limited light that’s streaming into the room through Prompto’s closed blinds. “It’s your choice, but I think you may find it might be better if you didn’t have them there because soon you won’t be able to hide your cock.” 

“I know.” Reaching down, Ignis picks up Prompto’s right leg and has him rest it on top of his left shoulder. “W-What are you doing?”    


“Last night, we tried slicing you on your arm and the result was rather telling.” He brushes his lips against the creamy colored skin kissed with freckles on his inner thigh. “What do you think will happen if we try a little slice right here? But first.” Ignis waits for Prompto to open his eyes, and stares into them. “What’s our safe word again?” 

“Anak.” 

He smiles, and nods his head. “Have you looked at my cock yet, Prompto?” 

Prompto makes a noise that causes his smile to grow. “I have.” 

“Any comments?” Rubbing the flat side of the blade against Prompto’s thigh, Ignis sees goosebumps raise up the hairs on his legs. “Because from what I can see of yours, it’s rather lovely.” 

“Oh my Gods, Iggy.” Prompto covers his face with both arms, the lower half of his face bright red. Using his other hand, he reaches down to give it a little touch, since the barrier of Prompto’s arms are now gone. “W-Whaaa?” 

Ignis runs his finger along the underside of Prompto’s cock. “You took your hands away.” He smirks, then looks back at his thigh. “Are you ready to see what this feels like?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” The blond nods his head, and keeps both of his hands up near his face. “Show me?” 

The tip of his dagger starts towards the top of Prompto’s thigh, and with a slow and precise movement he cuts a long slice down to the middle of his inner thigh. Prompto’s loud moan causes his own cock to jump at the sound. Turning his head, he kisses his calf muscle before bringing the blade down a few inches and then slowly leaves another slice. Blood begins to drip down towards Prompto’s inner thigh, and Ignis sees that Prompto has his own hand on his cock, while the other is twisting one of his nipples. 

“Does that feel nice, Prompto?” Using a soft tone, he hears Prompto moan in response as he swipes his finger across both shallow cuts. “Tell me how it makes you feel.” 

“Warm.” Prompto tugs on both his cock and nipple. “Really, really warm. I like how it feels a lot, Iggy.” Using magic to heal the wounds, Ignis isn’t surprised when Prompto puts his left leg up on his right shoulder. “D-Do the other leg too?” 

Never one to say no to a good idea, Ignis pushes the tip of his dagger in the same spot as before on the opposite thigh. “Does it feel warm when I’m slicing? Or does it happen after?” 

“During, and after. Hhhhngh….” A deep moan sends more blood down to his own cock as Prompto tilts his head back. “Gods, that feels so so good…” 

Dragging the blade back across his thigh, Ignis applies a little more pressure to make a little bit deeper of a cut. “Keep playing with yourself. I bet it feels really nice to touch yourself while I slice you, hmm?” He murmurs low, as he moves his dagger to touch his lower stomach. Using his other hand, he heals the wounds on Prompto’s thigh, as he starts to drag the tip from just below his belly button down towards his pubis. 

“I want to come….May I come, Iggy….?” The restraint that Prompto is showing is impressive to Ignis, for he thought that the blond would do as he pleased. Hearing him ask permission if he can come gives him an immense satisfaction that he hadn’t realized he’d wished to hear. “Please, I want to come…” 

“You may.” He makes another shallow cut on Prompto’s thigh, and looks down at the reddened tip of Prompto’s cock, staring at the way his hand seems to be moving at fast speed. “That’s it, Prompto…” He listens to Prompto’s loud moans as he rubs his finger against the new cut, and hears him squeal in pleasure at the touch. Ignis watches as cum begins to land on Prompto’s stomach and chest, moaning low with him as he rubs the cut some more. “Absolutely perfect…” 

He heals the new wound, then leans down to lick up the mess that’s dribbling from the tip of Prompto’s cock. He kisses his fingers, letting his tongue slip between each digit as he collects cum onto his tongue. Prompto moans as he brings his lips up to the tip of his cock, and starts to lick him more. “I-Ignis…” 

Again, he had no idea how hearing Prompto use his full name would have such a profound effect on him. He moans low, and picks up his dagger to slice another cut to his hip. “I want to be inside of you…” Turning his head, he begins to lick the newest slice, the taste of copper mixing with the taste of Prompto’s essence. 

“F-Fuck me, Ignis…” There it is again. His full name. He closes his eyes, as he drags the blade across Prompto’s stomach, and hears him moan louder for him. “H-Hurry….” 

Healing all the new cuts, he can feel his body heating up from both the use of magic, and from this unbelievable form of sexual gratification. He grabs his bag off the floor, and pulls out his lube, and glances at the condoms. “With or without protection?” He leaves the choice up to Prompto. “I’m clean.” 

“Me too.” Prompto looks down at his backpack, and shakes his head. “Without. I think if I trust you enough to not hurt me, I think I can trust you with this.” 

“Thank you.” He smiles, and moves so that he can kiss him properly on the lips. “I’ll get you prepped quick.” 

“K-Keep cutting me, though…?” 

The request makes him smirk, nodding his head. “Do you like how it feels when I cut your hips? Or do you like the inner thigh more?” 

“Inner thigh.” Prompto spreads his legs open more, adjusting where they are resting on Ignis’ shoulders. “B-But go closer to it…” 

He knows what the blond is asking without having to say it. Pouring some lube onto his fingers, he begins to work on loosening up Prompto’s hole before picking up his dagger. As he slips one finger into him, he slices a cut on his upper inner thigh, the handle of his blade pushing up against the blond’s sac. He feels his inner walls clamp up tight around his finger, then the pressure disappears as Prompto exhales a long moan. 

“You like that, don’t you?” He murmurs, pushing a second finger into his body as he slices another cut on his upper inner thigh. “I can see it on your face. I can hear it in your voice.” 

“I wish I could tell you how good it feels.” Another long moan leaves Prompto’s mouth, Ignis slicing one more cut as he pushes a third finger into him. “I feel like I’m high right now…” 

“You are.” Ignis lowers his head, and licks the cuts as he scissors his fingers inside of Prompto’s body. “Don’t be afraid of this feeling. It’s a good feeling, isn’t it?” 

Prompto nods his head slow, his hands balled up into fists up by his head. “I want your cock in me…” 

“I bet you do.” He chuckles low, as he pulls his fingers out. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he pours some onto his cock, and then uses his hand to spread it over his length. He sets the blade down, and heals the wounds with more magic, the euphoric buzz returning to his body. “I’m going to lower one of your legs.”

“Okay…..Hurry, though…” 

He brings Prompto’s left leg down, giving him the ability to move closer to him. He brings the tip of his cock to the blond’s entrance, and pushes it right up against it. “Here we go….” Picking up his dagger, he places the tip against his side, and make a shallow cut as his thrusts his hips forward, slowly sinking his cock into his body for the first time. 

“Hhhngh….” The deep, guttural moan that leaves Prompto’s throat has Ignis pushing his hips forward faster. He drags his dagger on the opposite side of his torso, as he pulls back and then pushes his cock back into his body. Prompto’s inner walls spasm around his cock, which causes him to release his own deep moan. 

“Prompto….” He moans the blond’s name, as he starts to thrust his hips back and forth in a slow rhythm. “Another….?” 

“M-More…” 

Happy that he doesn’t need to be articulate either, he holds tight to his dagger as he makes another cut closer to his hip bone. Both moan in tandem, Prompto because of how good it feels and Ignis because of how the tight channel his cock is buried in seems to grow tighter by the second. He makes another slice underneath his belly button, and moans in appreciation at how many cuts there now are on Prompto’s body. They are all shallow, but each has some blood dripping from them, and Ignis is beyond turned on by it. He knows that this is exactly what he wants, and how he wants it, and to be sharing that with Prompto - it’s enlightening. 

“Touch yourself again, Prompto.” He listens to his request, and as he starts to touch himself again, Ignis brings the dagger back to his inner thigh. “Tell me when you’re about to come…” He moans low, as he starts to rock his hips harder. 

“N-Now, Iggy! D-Do it now!”

Slicing a long cut on his inner thigh, the scream that leaves Prompto’s throat has him pushing his hips forward as hard as he can. Burying his cock deep inside of his body, Ignis begins to come as Prompto climaxes too, his dagger now on the bed as he pushes his fingers into the cut, thoroughly getting off on giving this painful pleasure to Prompto, as the blond gives him this sick pleasure in return. 

Ignis drops his dagger, and begins to heal all the wounds on Prompto’s body, leaving no trace of the marks he’s left on him. Slipping out, he grunts low at the loss of pressure around his softening flesh, and then picks up a towel off the floor to clean Prompto up as best he can. Once they’re in some sort of clean state, he returns his dagger to the Armiger and lies down next to Prompto, who is in his arms in no time at all. 

“That was amazing, Iggy.” Prompto giggles against his chest, as he holds him close. “Each cut felt better than the last. And wow - doing it when I was about to come?? Can we do that again?” 

He laughs, and nods his head. “Yes, we can. But let’s get a little sleep first, hmm? Recharge a bit? I’m a little loopy myself - that was a lot of magic.” 

“Yes, let’s sleep. Sorry my bed is so small.” 

“I think it’s perfect.” Ignis kisses him on the lips with a sweet and tender kiss. “Good night, Prompto.” 

“Night, Iggy.” 

They both fall asleep together, Ignis keeping Prompto in his arms. At a quarter to three in the morning, he wakes up and feels Prompto’s ass pushing right up against his crotch. So, like any good person would do, he pushes the tip back into his body, and moans low as Prompto takes him in with no resistance at all. He brings his hand to Prompto’s cock, and hears him start to wake up as he jerks him off while pushing more of his cock into his body. 

“Mmmm….Ignis….” Prompto moans his name, as he pushes his hips back. “Gods, your cock feels so nice….” 

“Your ass is very nice….” He murmurs into his ear, as he thrusts forward more. “Why don’t you get on top of me?” 

And so, their position changes with Prompto now riding him, Ignis’ hand staying on the blond’s cock as he bounces on his own. They both reach an orgasm together, and then fall back asleep after minimal clean up. In the morning, Ignis wakes up and sees Prompto is still asleep in his arms, a content look on his face. 

Pushing some of the hair off of his face, he sees Prompto’s violet eyes look up at him. “Morning, Iggy. Want some coffee?” 

“Coffee sounds marvelous. I can make us some breakfast, if you’d like?” 

“I’d love that.” 

As they sit down together to eat, Ignis looks over at Prompto. “When you want to do that again, you let me know. Again, I don’t want you doing this with someone you don’t know. It won’t be safe.” 

“I know. I don’t want to do it with anyone else but you, Iggy. And okay.” The bright smile on Prompto’s face has him smiling in return. “We’re good?” 

“We are good.” Ignis nods his head. “Now, what are your plans for today?”    


As they talk about their respective plans, Ignis can’t help but notice how handsome Prompto really is. He might not have ever thought about him in a sexual way before, but after the last two days, he realizes what a mistake that had been. Prompto is, by far, the most responsive lover Ignis has ever had, and he can’t wait to see where this newfound sexual desire may lead the both of them. 


	3. Security Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets frustrated by his training with the Glaives, as it seems he always does things wrong and never does anything right. Ignis helps him see that there are other ways to feel better about his performance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my next one shot for these two! ^_^ Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Praise Kink

* * *

Prompto stood in front of Ignis’ apartment door, his heart in his throat. It took effort to bring his hand up and hold it in a fist, but his body would not move it towards the door to knock against it. Ignis had told him time and time again that if he ever needed to talk, or needed a place to crash, that his door was always open to him. And while Prompto knew that Ignis wasn’t lying when he offered that to him, he also didn’t think it was something that could be used an excuse for a visit every time he had a catastrophe. Which happened a lot to him, as he was rather prone to it. Finally his hand connected to the gray wooden door, and he gave a healthy knock before stepping back away from it. 

The door opened, revealing a smiling Ignis who had an apron tied around his waist. His eyebrows were lifted up, the expression on his face turning from merriment to surprise in a split second. “Prompto! Come in, come in.” 

“Did you say Prompto?” His heart sank as he heard another voice in Ignis’ apartment, not at all expecting him to be entertaining someone. 

Apparently his face must have shown his disappointment, as Ignis walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulder. “Gladio is leaving in a few minutes.” Ignis whispered into his ear as he helped Prompto into the apartment. “Yes, it looks like Prompto is here. Which means that it’s time for you to go.” 

“Oh? And who is deciding that?” Gladio stood up from the couch, and set what looked like an empty beer bottle down on the coffee table. “Yo, Prompto. What brings you over to Ignis’ on a school night?” 

He was about to correct him, and tell him that he’d graduated well over six months ago, but he didn’t have to as Ignis did it for you. “You know His Highness and Prompto are no longer attending school. However, I’m sure he has an early morning at the Citadel, which is another reason why you should leave. Now, shoo. Go bother someone else this evening.” Ignis began to push Gladio towards the front door. 

“Alright, I’m going! I can tell when I’m not wanted. Have a good night, Ignis. Prompto - no flaking out tomorrow with the Glaives if you’re sick. You push through it.” 

Prompto nodded, then turned away as Ignis was saying goodbye to Gladio, allowing him to roll his eyes freely at the comment. The door closed, and then he felt Ignis come up behind him. “I’m sorry about that.” Ignis put both of his arms around him, Prompto quickly turning around to rest his cheek against his sternum. “Is something the matter? Did something happen that needs to be taken care of?” 

“No, I’m okay. I just didn’t really want to go home to an empty house.” The words began to rush out, as he made his excuses. “You said that your door would always be open to me, but I didn’t know that Gladio was going to be here. I could have left, and come back later. I’m sorry, you didn’t have to kick Gladio out.” 

He took a deep breath, then looked up at Ignis who had a smile on his lips. “Are you finished?” Prompto nodded his head, as he continued to stare up at him. “I did tell you that, and I’m glad that you’ve taken me up on my offer. I told you, Gladio was on his way out. I did not kick him out, but rest assured, if you wanted me to I would have.” 

“No!” He shook his head, as he felt Ignis’ hand touch his cheek. Closing his eyes, he gave himself a moment to accept the intimate touch, resting his head against the palm of his hand. “I know you would do that, but what I’m saying is you don’t have to. It’s kind of the reason why I’m always so hesitant to come here. I still am not sure how I knocked on your door.” 

“Come and sit down.” Ignis took his hand away, and led him over to his couch. “Was the Prince not at home?” 

“What? No, I think he is? I don’t know.” Leaning back against the back cushion, he moved over so that Ignis could sit next to him. “No, I came over here because…” He bit back his confession, afraid that it was going to sound stupid and lame. He put his hands between his knees, and hunched his shoulders forward. 

A hand on his thigh should have made him jump sky high, but it didn’t. The touch was almost calming in a sense. “What have I said before? Nothing you say will ever be wrong, Prompto. Now, why did you come over here this evening?” 

“I guess I came here for solace.” Prompto turned his head to look at Ignis, feeling a little lost. “Training to become part of the Crownsguard isn’t as fun as I thought it was going to be.” His voice began to waver as his eyes began to water. “I feel like everything I do wrong, it’s always blasted out. Everything I do right - there’s never any reward for it. No ‘Good job’, or ‘Great work.’ It happens, and then we move on to a different exercise.” 

The hand on his thigh remained where it was, Prompto beginning to wonder if he should put his hand on top of Ignis’, or if he should do nothing. “The Glaives aren’t nice to new recruits. That’s an awful fact, but once you prove to them that you can do everything as well as they can, then that disappears.” 

“I don’t think it’s worth it, Iggy.” He sighed, and then the victor of the war in his head had him placing his hand on top of Ignis’. “It’s exhausting, and somewhat soul crushing to never be told you’re doing something right.” 

“It’s because they are of the mentality that it should always be right the first time.” 

“I guess.” It did make sense - he shouldn’t be making as many mistakes as he was, but he was still learning the basics. He looked down at his wrist, and saw that it was almost nine. “Ah, it’s late. I should let you get back to whatever it was you were up to when Gladio was over.” 

He started to stand up, but then the hand that was still on his thigh gave it a firm squeeze, and carefully brought him back down into a sitting position on the couch. “I have an idea.” 

“W-What is it?” Prompto wasn’t sure what Ignis was going to suggest. ”_You need to grow up_.” No, Ignis would never say something like that to him. After getting to know him a little over the last three years, he knew that would never be a phrase that Ignis would use. Gladio, maybe. But Ignis? Highly unlikely. 

“It sounds to me that what you’re missing the most with this new venture is acceptance, and on a more basic scale, you’re looking for someone to recognize your merit.” 

Prompto agreed with a nod of his head. “Is that bad that I want that? I never thought about it before, but constantly being hammered by what I do wrong is draining me, Iggy.” 

“Why don’t you come and visit me, like you’re doing now, and we’ll do things together that may warrant that same sort of merit you’re looking for.” Ignis released the hold he had on his thigh, and stood up. “Would that be something you might be interested in? I won’t necessarily reprimand you for your behavior, but will offer you the opposite to that.” 

“You’d do that for me?” He asked, as he followed Ignis into the kitchen, where he pulled some treats out of the oven. “That seems like a lot to ask.” 

“I can understand how you might feel like a fish out of water with the Glaives, but if you keep working at it, you’ll hear less complaints.” Ignis walked over to him, and stood in front of him. “We wouldn’t have suggested to you to join the Crowsguard if we didn’t think you could handle it.” 

That comment immediately lifted his spirits, and brought the first smile to his face for the day. “Really? I figured it was because you didn’t want Noctis to be upset that I couldn’t be his best friend any longer because I didn’t meet certain qualifications.” 

“There might have been a bit of that too, but again - if I didn’t think you could handle the training, I would not have suggested it.” Ignis offered his hand to him. “What do you say? When you need a little pick me up, you come and find me.” 

Prompto’s smile grew wider. “Okay, Iggy. I really appreciate this. I don’t want you to think I’m asking for you to coddle me, or anything like that.” 

“I know.” 

He walked over to the front door, and put his shoes back on. “Should I text first? Or stop by?” 

“We’ll figure something out as the need arises.” Ignis opened his arms, and Prompto was quick to step into them to give him a goodbye hug. “Get home safely.” 

“I will, Iggy. Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Taking the subway back to his place, he thought about what Ignis had said. He hoped he wouldn’t have to resort to asking him to tell him he was doing well, but if it came down to it, he would. He would swallow his pride in order to get rid of the awful feeling that always came over him when he was treated as such. _I won’t go until it becomes really bad_. Nodding his head, he looked out the window and hoped that this was only going to be a security blanket that would never need to be used. 

***

Three weeks later, Prompto had reached his breaking point with the Glaives. Day in, and day out, it was a constant barrage of negativity, with hardly any glimmer of positivity. On Thursday, Prompto had gone straight to Ignis’ apartment after his evening session and hoped that he wasn’t interrupting him. 

Ignis opened the door a few moments after he’d knocked on his door. “I had heard that today wasn’t the best day for you.” A sympathetic look was on Ignis’ face, and it took everything in Prompto to not break down and cry. “Come in. Are you hungry? I was making dinner. Would you like to help?” 

“Y-Yes, please.” He nodded, figuring he could do something well in the kitchen. Taking off his shoes, he went to the kitchen sink and washed his hands. “What can I help you with, Iggy?” 

“Why don’t you cut these vegetables for me? Slice the zucchini in half, then slice those two halves down the middle and then slice once more through. Make little half moons, if you wouldn’t mind?” Ignis asked, handing him a knife. “Would you like an apron?” 

“I’m okay.” Prompto already feels better being around Ignis. “So, you said you wanted them in half moons?” 

“Yes, please. Then, if you could drizzle some olive oil on them, then use some salt and pepper on them? Then we’ll put them into the oven.” 

“Got it.” 

It might be a menial task to many, but doing this after an exhausting day of training was something Prompto wasn’t aware he needed. He finished the zucchini, then grabbed the next set of vegetables, and tossed them on the same tray after confirming with Ignis that’s what he wanted. When he was done, he brought the tray of seasoned vegetables over to him. 

“That looks perfect, Prompto. Good job.” Ignis smiled at him, which made his heart jump in his chest. “I couldn’t have done those better myself.” 

He laughed, and shook his head. “Now I know you’re pulling my leg, Iggy.” He opened the oven, and slid the vegetables on the top rack. “What can I do for you now?” 

“How about you get a dinner salad ready for us to eat? You may add whatever you wish to it.” Ignis flipped the meat he was cooking up in the pan.

After another round of pleased comments from Ignis, Prompto couldn’t help but feel better about himself. As they sat down to dinner, he told Ignis as much, who listened without interrupting him. 

“I have another idea.” Ignis said, as he reached over to touch his hand. “But this will require your trust, and will require the two of us to come to an understanding.” 

Intrigued by the comment, he gave Ignis his full attention. “What is this new idea?” 

“Has anyone ever made you feel good in the bedroom?” 

Prompto blinked a few times, trying to figure out what Ignis meant by that comment. “Are you asking if I’ve had sex, Iggy?” 

“No, not necessarily. It could be something related to sex, but doesn’t have to be the very act itself.” Light touches to the back of his hand were doing little to help the raging storm inside of Prompto’s stomach. “Has anyone ever complimented you in the bedroom? I guess that’s a better question.” 

Closing his eyes, he felt his stomach drop. “Not that I can remember.” 

“With your permission, I’d love to see what might happen if you did receive those sorts of compliments.” 

“Are you asking to sleep with me, Iggy?” His mouth felt very dry, but he refused to grab his glass of water, and instead pressed on with the conversation. “Because that’s what it sounds like.” 

“Strictly as an exercise to this calamity you seem to be experiencing with the Glaives.” 

Now it made sense why Ignis said it would require his trust. “I’m going to guess that this is something we’ll keep to ourselves. Neither Noct or Gladio need to be made aware of this, right?” 

“Those were my thoughts as well.” Ignis nodded. “You may discover that it doesn’t have the same value as it does when you’re complimented.” 

“Or I may like it more.” 

A soft chuckle made him lift his head, his eyes meeting Ignis’. “That might be a possibility too. We won’t know unless we try. You might find that having confidence in the bedroom will transfer to your personal life.” 

“I’ve heard that before.” Thinking about it, he gave a small nod of his head. “Okay, Iggy. I trust you. This won’t change anything between us, will it?” 

“Not at all.” Ignis grabbed onto his hand, and gave it a squeeze. “Let’s clean up, then we can go to my bedroom?” 

“N-Now?” Prompto was surprised to hear the suggestion, figuring it would be something they might do in the future. “Really?” 

“Unless you have somewhere to be?” The empty plate in front of him is removed, and taken into the kitchen. “If you do, we can do this another time.” 

He shook his head. “No, we can do it now.” His face felt flushed, his fingers tingling a little. “Should I go to your room and get undressed?” 

“We’ll go together.” 

Trying not to panic, he stayed by Ignis’ side and walked with him into the bedroom. It was as pristine as he thought it would be, a full sized bed in the center of the room. “It’s been a little bit since I did something like this.” He admitted, as they stopped near the bed. 

“Like I said, this is why you need to trust me, and vice versa. Let’s see how this works?” Ignis brought his hand to Prompto’s face, and rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone. “Will you get on your knees for me?” 

It was a question he hadn’t expected to hear, but as soon as it was asked, he was obeying it like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. In here, he knew that he was safe, that no matter if he made a mistake, Ignis wouldn’t become upset with him. At least, he hoped that’s how it would be. As he sat up on his knees, he felt Ignis’ hand start to comb through his hair with soft, gentle touches. 

“Very good, Prompto. You’re doing great.” He moaned softly at the praise, looking up at Ignis. “Now, will you help me get my pants undone?” Reaching forward, he untied the drawstring of Ignis’ lounge pants that he was wearing, and used both hands to pull the pants down. “My underwear too?” 

Inhaling through his nose, Prompto grabbed onto the elastic waistband of Ignis’ underwear, and started to inch them down his hips, and soon was moving the fabric down towards his thighs. Once they were down at his ankles, Prompto waited for Ignis to lift his right foot, then his left to allow him to take it off of his body completely. 

“What a good boy you are.” Bristling with pride at the comment, Prompto was shocked by how good it felt to be told something that could be construed as derogatory. He wasn’t a boy, but hearing Ignis say it as such, he felt like an Astral. “Now, show me how you treat another man’s cock. Let’s see how skilled you are.” 

He closed his eyes, and began to leave little kisses along the length of Ignis’ cock, keeping his hands off of his body as he got a feel for what his cock was like. There were two veins that ran up the sides in a rivulet pattern, his lips and tongue gravitating towards both as he took a long lick from the base all the way up to the tip. The moan that left Ignis’ mouth caused the hair on the back of his neck to raise up, never once imagining he would ever hear Ignis make such an indecent sound. 

“You’re doing marvelous, Prompto. You know how to kiss very well. Now why don’t you show me how good you are at sucking?” Two fingers came to rest under his chin, Ignis giving a little push so that he would raise his head and look up at him. “I bet you’re a natural at sucking cock.” 

Prompto kept his eyes on Ignis as he brought his lips to the tip of Ignis’ cock. Giving the tip a few kisses like he’d shown to his shaft, he then slips them around the flushed head and pulled it into his mouth nice and slow. He prayed to the Six that it was decent, as it had been a long time since he’d experimented with someone in this way. As he gave it a good, slow suck he heard Ignis exhale another rich moan.

“You are.” Fingers combed through his hair again, as more praise was heaped on him. “Your tongue feels so good against my cock. The pressure you’re using is divine, and aaah….” 

The compliments ceased, which was fine by him as the noises were now his indication of what was good and what was great. Both of Ignis’ hands were now resting on his head, and instead of fighting, he went with what they told him to do. Move forward, then back, then a slight stutter, then a full pull forward. Ignis began to praise him again, his own body responding to the act of oral and the words of praise as a combination that he never knew he could get off on. 

“Such...a good….boy….” He kept his jaw slack, as Ignis rolled his hips, sliding his cock back and forth on his tongue. “You deserve a reward. A _thick_ reward…” 

Closing his eyes, he began to increase the pressure of his mouth around Ignis’ cock. The moans were turning into pleas alternating between ‘Yes’ and ‘Ahs’, which was enough to push Prompto into feeling like he could do no wrong. One rough tug on his hair gave him minimal time to prepare himself for the hot, thick liquid that Ignis had promised to give to him as a reward began to fill his mouth. He swallowed each burst of cum that slid down his throat, warming both his belly and his body as Ignis moaned. 

He pulled back once Ignis’ cock was softening against his tongue, and licked up what was left from the small slit on the tip. “Was that good, Iggy?” His voice was a little rough from not having used it for a bit, mixing with the minor abuse his throat had endured to bring the most amount of pleasure to Ignis. 

“That was brilliant, Prompto. You performed perfectly.” He moaned softly at the praise, as he felt him pet the top of his head. “Is this something that you like?” 

“I like hearing I did well.” Prompto nodded his head, as he pressed another kiss to the tip of Ignis’ cock, not knowing what else to do. “It makes me feel really, really good.” 

“Why don’t you sit up on the bed, and allow me to return the favor to you?” Ignis reached for his hand, and helped him up off of his knees. 

As his pants were taken off, he looked down at Ignis. “You don’t have to. I don’t mind if I help you. You’ve already helped me so much, Iggy.” 

“Consider this a different kind of compliment.” Prompto grabbed onto the edge of the bed, as Ignis’ lips pulled his cock into his mouth. 

It didn’t take long for him to come, as he had been so close prior to Ignis finishing in his mouth. He cried out as Ignis swallowed everything, just as he’d done to him, that undeniable pressure around his cock making him come hard, leaving his mind totally blank. He heard himself babbling his own weak praise for Ignis, hoping it had some sort of effect on him, as his praise had done for himself. 

Ignis sat next to him on the bed, and brought his lips to his. Closing his eyes, he groaned softly as their lips touched for their first kiss, Prompto following Ignis’ lead. Ignis’ tongue touched his, then moved away, then the tips of their tongues touched again, then the tops of their tongues touched with playful strokes. It left him breathless, as he’d forgotten to breathe, concentrating hard on how to properly kiss him. 

“Do you feel better now?” Ignis asked, as both got their pants back on. “Are you comfortable, knowing that this is something you like?”

Prompto smiled, and nodded his head. “I think if I go back tomorrow, if I make a mistake, their words won’t bother me. I know that I can’t always be told I’m doing a good job, but I know that I don’t have to let their negativity consume me.” 

“Very well said.” The two of them left Ignis’ bedroom together, Ignis keeping an arm around him as they walked over to the front door. “You know that should you feel that desire, that you can contact me. I will take good care of you, Prompto. You are very important to His Highness, which makes you important to me.” He stepped into Ignis’ embrace, and hugged him. “I’m proud of you.” Lifting his head, he moaned softly as Ignis brought his lips down to his for a goodbye kiss. 

Heading to the subway, Prompto knew that he could trust Ignis. "_I will take good care of you_." He knew what Ignis had said was the truth. Hopefully, he would learn how to accept the lack of compliments from the Glaives during his training. His security blanket could be used again, and that brought relief to him in a way that he wanted most. Ignis would only be a phone call away. 


	4. Temporary Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Prompto wind up sharing a status effect that has a unique side effect; they can now hear each other’s thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my fourth one shot for these two! ^_^ Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Telepathic Bond / Begging 

* * *

They should be used to fighting daemons now. It’s a regular occurrence - once the sun sets, and they’re not at camp or at a motel, the daemons come out in droves. There’s only so much studying that Ignis could do prior to their trip to Altissia. He knows of a few, but for the most part, he’s as new to these creatures as the other three. Which is why, when they’re fighting a group near the Pallebram Haven, his first instinct is to jump in front of Prompto before he’s hit by a daemon, as he knows he’s the one with less experience than the rest of them. 

By jumping in front, he figures that it will stop whatever attack the small daemon has thrown at Prompto, but instead it passes off of his shoulder and still winds up hitting the blond. “Prompto!” Gladio’s voice can be heard over the din, the Prince having enough sense to use his warp-strike as Ignis has told him to do in times when Prompto seems to need more help. He stumbles over to where he is, the sound of an approaching transport bringing a quiet rage to life. _Damn it_. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, touching Prompto’s shoulder. He passes a little bit of healing magic into his body, hoping that whatever damage he sustained from the daemon attack it’s now been cured with his magic. “If you need a moment-” 

“I’m fine!” Prompto shoots around his body, taking down on of the daemons. “We don’t have time right now, Iggy! Look! MTs!” 

He groans, the sound of soldiers falling from the transport causing his nerves to go back on high alert. “Your Highness! If you please!” Ignis shouts, as he brings his daggers back out. Jumping back into the fray, he attacks first, worrying about what’s happening later. They’re so close to the haven, if they can get through this wave, they can make camp there and rest for the night. 

_Look out to your right!_ Ignis snaps his head to the right, the adrenaline making him move before he questions who yelled that warning, and sees both a daemon and MT staggering towards him. He lunges at the daemon first, watching as it disappears in a wisp back to hell where it came from. It takes effort to take the MT down, Noctis helping him deliver the finishing blow.

Turning to his left, he sees Prompto in a bind again. _Shoot to the left!_ He hasn’t used a gun since his training days as a teen, but he knows it’s a clear shot if done that way. Prompto aims to the left, and the MT goes down. 

Breathing hard, he looks around and sees that the coast is finally clear. “Your Highness, Pallebram is just a few meters that way.” He points to the west. “I think it would be to our benefit if we were to head there now, before more daemons find us.” 

“Sounds good to me, Specs.” Noctis wipes his brow, then starts to walk towards the west. He sees Prompto join the Prince, and stays behind with Gladio as they walk towards the haven as a group. 

They get the camp set up, Ignis getting food ready for them while the three sit around the campfire. Once everyone’s been fed, Noctis calls it a night and heads into the tent first. Gladio looks over at him, then nods his head. “You gonna stay up for a bit?” 

“Yes, go on ahead.” He holds up his coffee cup. “I’ll come to bed in a bit.” 

“Don’t stay up too late. We’ve got another long day tomorrow.” Gladio walks over to the tent, and heads inside to join the Prince. 

_I wish people would ask me when I want to go to bed_. Ignis looks over at Prompto, and smiles. “Well? When would you like to go to bed? No one is forcing you to stay awake with me, Prompto.” 

“What?” The surprise on Prompto’s face brings a feeling of confusion to Ignis’ face. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Didn’t you say that you wished people would ask you when you wanted to go to bed?” He blinks a few times. 

“Iggy, I didn’t say anything.” _But I heard you_. He clearly remembers hearing Prompto say that. “I don’t know how you could have heard me, when I didn’t say anything.” 

His eyebrow raises up at Prompto’s last comment. _I didn’t say anything either_.

“Yes, you did!” 

_My mouth hasn’t moved, Prompto_. He looks across the fire, the same shocked expression on his face. _Is that why you shot left? Because you heard me tell you?_

_Yes!_ Prompto nods his head up and down. _Oh my Gods. You can hear my thoughts??_

He laughs, and nods his head. “I have a feeling this might have something to do with the daemons we were fighting earlier.” 

“Does that mean that Noct and Gladio can hear me too? Oh, no. That’s not good.” Prompto starts to tap his foot. _I can’t have them knowing about the things that go through my head._

Ignis reaches over, and touches Prompto on the shoulder. “I think it might just be me. We can put it to the test tomorrow? To see if either Gladio, or His Highness can hear us. However, I think it’s between the two of us, as neither of them were around us when that daemon attacked.” 

“What a weird side effect.” Prompto groans, and rubs his eyes. “I hope it’s gone in the morning. No offense, Iggy.” 

“None taken.” He knows this an inconvenience for the both of them. “Maybe we should try and sleep, and see if the effect has worn off in the morning.” 

“Good idea.” Ignis watches Prompto stand up. “Good night, Iggy. I hope you can fall asleep without any problems.” 

“I wish the same for you.” Smiling, he gives Prompto his space before turning back towards the fire. 

_Come to bed soon, Iggy. I don’t like you out there alone_. 

Looking up at the sky, he leans back in his chair as a smile appears on his face. _I’m not alone, am I?_

_Ah, crap. I forgot you could hear me_. Ignis mutes his laughter with the back of his hand. 

_Do you think that every night?_ Curious as to what Prompto will say, he keeps his face turned up towards the night sky, the sound of daemons making trouble nearby not going unnoticed by him. 

_I think about that whenever one of you guys stay up too late._

_Why don’t I believe you?_

Prompto pokes his head out of the tent. “Just come to bed, Iggy. We can talk about this later, can’t we?” 

“Yes, alright.” He stokes the fire, then heads into the tent. Laying down, he sees Noctis has chosen to sleep in the middle, leaving him to sleep next to Prompto. Taking off his glasses, he looks at the blond, who has his eyes closed. He listens to Prompto’s breathing pattern, trying to access when he falls asleep, his own eyes closing as he follows the same pattern. But his mind won’t turn off. And, as it would seem, neither can someone else’s mind. 

_Why did this happen to us?_ Prompto looks over at him, the two of them facing each other. _I could probably handle sharing this with Noctis. But with you?_

_What’s wrong with me?_ Ignis frowns. _Is it because you two are best friends, and are probably sharing the same sort of thoughts?_

_No! I mean, he’s got his own thing. Plus, he’s always asleep, so it’s not like he can listen to the thoughts in my head like you can_. 

He snorts, which is then followed up with a grunt from Gladio across the tent. _Are you worried there’s something in your mind that I might not like? Because I don’t think that’s the case_. 

_My mind can be a pretty dark place, Iggy. You may think differently of me if you knew what was running through my mind_.

Ignis lifts his hand, and touches Prompto’s face, startling the blond at first. “You don’t have to hide anything from me.” He whispers. “I won’t think any less of you.” 

“I wish I could believe that.” Prompto returns, Ignis now cupping the side of his face. “We should sleep, Iggy.” 

“I know. Good night, Prompto.” He takes his hand away, and rolls to be on his side. He starts to even out his breathing, but doesn’t quite reach slumber when Prompto’s thoughts start to infiltrate his own head that’s continuing to stay blank. 

_I don’t want you to hear how I always put myself down when I fail in battle. I don’t want you to know how much I look up to you, and how I always want you to notice me. But not because I don’t know where to shoot, but because of other reasons. And I don’t think about Noctis like this, which is why I wish it was him that got hit instead of you. Gods, I hope this is gone in the morning_. 

The sound of Prompto turning over lets him know that the blond is going to sleep. He falls asleep, but not until he hears Prompto snoring softly behind him. When he hears that, he allows his own thoughts to return. _I do notice you_. Returning to that blankness, Ignis allows sleep to claim him, his snores mixing with the three other snores that fill the tent. 

***

Ignis is awake before the rest, and heads out of the tent to get food started. First, coffee is brewed, as that is the only proper way to start his day. He watches the sun rise alone, sitting in front of the fire he’s rekindled with both wood and magic, the chill of the morning air no longer a bother to him. 

_You’re up early_. He lifts his head, and sees Prompto walking out of the tent, covering his mouth as he yawns. _Can you hear me still?_

_I could lie and say no, but the unfortunate answer is yes_. He sees Prompto’s shoulders sag. “Good morning, Prompto. Did you sleep okay?” 

“I think so.” _Well, if you can help it, try not to listen to my thoughts. I’ll do the same for you_.

“Coffee?” He grabs a cup, and hands it to him. _I will do my best_.

“Thanks.” Prompto looks into his eyes, and he can tell his gratitude is for both the offer for coffee, and the offer to stay out of his head. “What’s our plan today?” 

“More hunts.” Gladio announces his presence by answering Prompto’s question. “Morning. What’s for breakfast?” 

“Porridge.” Ignis points to the point on the stove. “How about after we hunt, we get a room at the Three Z’s in Taelpar?” 

Noctis emerges from the tent, greeting them with a yawn. “Sleep in a bed, instead of on the ground? Yes, please.” 

“Then, it’s settled. We’ll grab some hunts over there, and then we’ll bunk there for the night.” Ignis stands up, and stretches a little. “Let’s avoid being out tonight if we can help it.” 

“Tired of daemons?” He turns to look at Gladio, who is now sitting down in front of the fire with his own cup of coffee. “Can’t say I disagree. I’m tired of them myself.” 

“You okay, Prompto?” Noctis asks the blond, who is staring at the fire with a blank expression on his face. 

_The Prince is speaking to you_. He gives the blond a little nudge, and sees him look up from the fire and then up at Noctis. “I’m good! A little tired, but that’s why I’m drinking Iggy’s strong coffee. That’ll get me awake in no time.” 

Their eyes meet for a brief moment. _Sorry about that. Thank you for the head’s up, Iggy_. Prompto returns to listening to Noctis, who is now going on about something else. He walks over to the stove, and starts to plate up some porridge for everyone. 

Throughout the day, Ignis complies with Prompto’s wish to not listen in on his thoughts. His own thoughts tend to stray every now and then to the blond. They decide to leave the Regalia at Wiz’s place, and rent chocobos for the week. As they ride across the green pastures, he can’t help but smile at the joy that seems like second nature to Prompto, as a long ‘Yahoo!’ is shouted as he soars down an incline. He doesn’t hide his own thoughts, in case Prompto decides to check in and see what he’s thinking about. After the quiet all day, he wonders if maybe the status effect has finally worn off. 

“Two rooms tonight.” Ignis hands one set of keys to Gladio. “I’ll room with Prompto. Do you mind taking care of the Prince tonight?” 

“Do you really want me to answer that question?” He shakes his head, as Gladio pockets the key. “You want to do dinner tonight Kenny Crows?” 

“Possibly. If you guys get hungry, please go. I’ve got some things I want to work on for a bit.” Ignis walks over to where Prompto is, and holds up the key. “Care to go see our fabulous room?” 

“Sure, Iggy!” 

He unlocks the door, and gives Prompto the chance to go into the room first. _Oh no_. He hears him in his head immediately, which causes a grimace to appear on his own face. 

_That doesn’t sound good_. He figures since Prompto said something in his mind, he might as well let him know that the effect is still present. _What’s wrong?_

_Come in here and you’ll see._

Taking the key out of the door, he closes it and sees the problem. One bed. “Well.” He doesn’t bother to say anything else, as he looks over at the small armchair that’s near the door. _I can sleep on that_.

_No, it’s okay. We sleep so close together in the tent. Heck, there might be more space between us on the bed_. The cheerful smile on Prompto’s face slowly turns the grimace on his own to a small smile. _Are the others next door?_

“They are not.” Ignis answers the question verbally, figuring they don’t have to talk entirely through their connection. “They are at the other end of the motel.”

“Are we going to meet them for dinner tonight? Or are we on our own?” 

Prompto takes a seat on the edge of the bed, Ignis choosing to stay standing. “I didn’t commit to going to dinner, but if you feel like joining the Prince and Gladio, I won’t stand in your way.”

“You know, I heard you while we were riding today.” The comment pulls his attention back to Prompto, who is looking towards the bathroom. “I know we said we wouldn’t listen to each other, but I couldn’t help it.” 

He takes a seat next to him on the bed, hoping that Prompto won’t be bothered by his nearness. “What did you hear me think?”

“How I make you happy just by being me.” Prompto turns his body towards him, but still doesn’t look at him. “I get so excited being on the chocobos, that I can’t help it. I guess I’m glad you’re not annoyed by how I act.” 

“I’m never annoyed by anything you do, Prompto.” Ignis knows it’s been a difficult journey for Prompto. “Do you think that I am?” 

“I know we’re in this predicament because of me.” The blond flops down onto the bed with a groan. “If I had been more careful, you wouldn’t have had to defend me, and then we wouldn’t have been hit by this stupid status effect. Which, by the way, why isn’t it going away? Do we need to go and fight more of those daemons to make it stop?” 

Adjusting his glasses, Ignis sets his hands down on his thighs. “I’m not sure why it’s not going away. I’ve never encountered a creature that could cause such a status effect. I wish I had more answers for us, but I don’t. We just have to hope that it will disappear soon.” 

“What if it doesn’t? I’m sorry, but I can’t stand that you can hear the thoughts in my head.” Ignis can feel Prompto’s defense going up again. 

_What are you afraid of?_ He communicates without speaking, this time looking directly into Prompto’s violet eyes. _Are you afraid I’m going to discover something?_

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

_It will be beneficial to the both of us if we discuss this_. Ignis continues to look into his eyes, communicating with his thoughts. _What are you so afraid of right now, Prompto?_ He hopes that by not saying the words out loud, it will be easier for Prompto to tell him what’s bothering him so much. _Do you have feelings for His Highness? Is that what is your concern?_

“No!” Prompto shouts, then covers his mouth. Ignis stares at him, surprised by the outburst. “No, Iggy - I don’t like Noct like that. A lot of people assume that I do because of how close we are, but no. It’s all platonic.” 

“Then why are you so concerned?” 

_Because I like you! And I think about things that you think about when you have a crush on someone, which is why I hate that it’s you that can hear my thoughts!_ The color drains away from Prompto’s face, as they look at each other. “I’m sorry!” The words are whispered before Prompto jumps up from the bed, and dashes out of the room. 

Stunned by what he’s just learned, Ignis sits in silence as he collects his thoughts. Out of all the scenarios, he never once dreamed he was at the root of the problem. A knock on the door pulls him out of his head, as he turns to look at it. “Come in?” 

“Did something happen?” Gladio’s head pokes into the room. “I just saw Prompto take off with his chocobo.” 

That got him moving. “No, nothing. Don’t worry about it. I’ll go take care of him. Keep the Prince safe.” He doesn’t bother to say anything else. Getting on the back of his own chocobo, he gives it a firm kick and soon the bird is charging down the highway. _Prompto!_ He shouts his name in his head, not at all sure how their connection works - if they can hear each other from far away, or if they have to be in close proximity to one another. _Prompto, answer me if you can hear me!_

_I told you! Leave me alone! _Ignis exhales, as he tries to think of where Prompto might go to hide away from him. _I need some time!_

_And I need to know where you are, since you decided taking a chocobo alone was in your best interest! _He prays to the Six that he’s going in the right direction. _Please, just tell me where you are._ Pulling on the reins, he brings his chocobo to a stop. _I won’t come after you. I’ll head back to the motel. Tell me you’re okay_.

The time it takes for Prompto to answer him begins to make him worry. But finally he speaks, relief flooding through his body. _I’m where we found that hurt chocobo. I’m not that far away. I’ll be back soon_.

Everything inside of him tells him to trust Prompto, that he’ll be okay on his own. But with nightfall just around the corner, he doesn’t want to take any chances. They have about another hour or so of daylight left. He nudges his chocobo, who warbles loud and then takes off at a fast trot. Traveling across Alstor Slough, he reaches the outcropping of rocks that open up to a pathway. He slows down the pace to a trot, and when he sees Prompto’s chocobo, he exhales a sigh. Hopping off of his chocobo, he lets the two be together as he goes off to find Prompto. 

He sees him sitting on a rock, staring up at the sky. _Don’t be mad at me_. He makes his presence known through their connection. 

“I knew you’d come. You can’t take no for an answer, can you, Iggy?” 

“That has nothing to do with it.” Walking over to where Prompto is seated, he takes a seat next to him on the rocks. “It’s going to be night soon, and I didn’t want you to find yourself in a situation where something could have happened to you and I would have gotten here too late.” 

“Maybe I’ll run into that daemon again, and he can take away this stupid bond we’re now sharing.”

It shouldn’t hurt, but it does and Ignis isn’t sure why. “Very well. It was a mistake for me to come here. You’re more than capable of taking care of yourself. Good luck if you run into a battalion of MTs.” He stands up, and begins to walk away, his acerbic words leaving his own mouth tasting foul. 

“Iggy, wait.” A hand touches his wrist, stopping him in his place. “You probably think I’m acting like a brat right now.” 

_No comment_.

Prompto’s laugh helps to ease a little of the pain that’s still resonating within him. “Give me a break, would you? I know it’s close to dark. If I wasn’t done brooding, I was going to go up to Wiz’ place and just stay there.” 

“And make me feel worried all night.” He shakes his head. “That’s not being very kind to the person you supposedly have a crush on.” 

_I know you can hear my thoughts, so you would know where I am. Don’t be like that, Iggy_. Violet eyes stare up at him, as they choose to speak through their connection. _I’m not that much of a jerk_. 

_Come back to the motel with me_. 

Their eye contact breaks with Prompto looking over at their chocobos. _Why should I? I already had a difficult time last night trying to keep my thoughts hidden from you. I don’t think I can do that again for another nigh_t.

_What sorts of thoughts?_ Pulling his arm back, he rests his hand on Prompto’s. _Show me?_

His eyes close as Prompto’s thoughts become his own. He can see the two of them kissing - something that’s never happened before - and can see the two of them in the throes of passion. Having done neither of these things with him, it’s remarkable how realistic the images seem, his own temperature rising at the thought of turning these libidinous thoughts into something tangible. 

“I’m sor-” 

Ignis cuts off Prompto’s apology by yanking him up off the rock, and presses his lips down on his with a demanding kiss. All thoughts leave his head - he acts on instinct as he encourages Prompto to open his mouth for him, giving him the opportunity to push his tongue inside of his mouth. His arm wraps tight around the blond’s waist as he kisses him with the intensity of a thousand suns, Prompto’s muted moans spurning him on. 

_Come back to the hotel with me_. He begs Prompto, his forehead now pressed against his. _Please, Prompto_. 

“We should hurry. The sun is going to set soon.” 

He nods his head, then shares another kiss with him. “Let’s go.” 

Their chocobos must sense their urgency, as they don’t complain at being pushed to go faster. The sky is a beautiful shade of indigo by the time they return to the motel, the light in the area keeping the daemons at bay. Ignis grabs Prompto’s hand, afraid that if he lets go that he’ll try and run away again. 

_I won’t, Iggy_. A soft smile is on Prompto’s face, Ignis completely forgetting that he can hear his thoughts. _I’m not going to go anywhere else tonight. Not without you_. 

Returning his smile, he pulls him into the bedroom and is quick to lock the door and close the drapes - giving them complete privacy. _Is anything off-limits this evening?_ He returns to be in front of Prompto, lowering his head to brush his lips against his. _From the thoughts you sent to me, I want to make sure before proceeding forward_.

_Are you asking if I’m going to say no to you? Because I’m not, Iggy. You saw what I fantasize about. Does that make you uncomfortable? _Violet eyes lock onto his. 

“Hardly.” Ignis answers, a smirk on his lips. “I’m up for anything you’re up for.” 

“I’m up for a lot.” 

“Then, don’t let me be the one to stop you.” 

He’s pushed back onto the bed, Prompto grabbing onto the straps of his suspenders and snaps them into place. “You may regret that statement.” 

“I sincerely doubt it.” His chest rises and falls, as Prompto makes quick work of unbuttoning his shirt completely. It’s pushed off of his shoulders, leaving him exposed. Prompto’s lips begin to touch his chest, Ignis moaning in response to the attention his nipples receive from the blond. _That feels amazing..._

_Wait until my lips touch your cock_. Prompto looks up at him with a grin on his face, his own cheeks heating up at the comment. _I want to hear all of your thoughts as I turn you into a mess, Iggy_. 

Not like he could ever stop that from happening, thanks to their connection. Once all of his clothes are off of his body, he helps Prompto with his shirt, and then sits back to let him take care of his pants. Now they’re both naked, and he can’t help but admire Prompto’s body. _You are beautiful, Prompto_.

“You say that to all the boys, don’t you?” Soft lips return to his chest, Ignis spreading his legs open as he feels Prompto begin to kiss a path down to his cock. “And here I thought I was special.” 

_You are_. He moans, no need to use his voice as Prompto’s tongue starts to tease and lick his cock. _Gods, what are you doing to me?_ His chest arches up, as he tilts his head back with another deep moan leaving his throat. 

“I told you, I’m going to make a total mess out of you tonight.” The words cause the hair on his arms to rise up. _You can’t hide from me, Iggy_.

His cock is pulled into Prompto’s mouth, and instantly pleasure begins to spread throughout his body. _Never. I don’t want to hide. Gods, your mouth feels so good. It’s so nice..._

_I bet it is_. Prompto bobs his head slow, and soon their fingers are locked together, palms pressing with a strong grip resting near his hips. _Don’t be afraid to make a lot of noise, Iggy. You said they were down at the other end_.

Taking the bait, he moans louder as Prompto alternates between sucking and licking his cock. _Do you want me to come? Because if you keep doing it like that, I’m not going to be able to control myself_.

Violet eyes stare up at him, Ignis moaning as he watches his cock disappear into Prompto’s mouth. _Give me your cum, Iggy. I want to swallow it all._

_Gods, you want to break me, don’t you? _Pulling his hands away, he reaches down to put both of his hands on Prompto’s head, and starts to roll his hips. 

Prompto nods, keeping their eyes connected. _You sound so sweet when you’re trying to keep it together. Can I fuck you after I make you come, Iggy?_

“Please!” He cries out, as his fingers tighten their hold on Prompto’s head. _I want your cock inside of me_. 

_Not until you come for me first._ Lips slide up and down on his cock with more pressure, pushing him closer and closer to an orgasm. Two wet fingers begin to tease his entrance, sending his mind into overdrive as he’s prepped by Prompto. He begins to moan louder with each pump of Prompto’s fingers inside of him, sending him towards delirium. _Let me drink that warm cum down. You already taste so sweet, I know your cum is going to taste just as good as your cock does. Come on…._

“Aaaah!” Ignis grips Prompto’s hair tight as he begins to come, the mental push of Prompto’s thoughts doing the trick. His cock is sucked dry, Prompto’s mouth staying on him as he pulls him back to full harness. Panting, he tries to pull Prompto off of him. “Please….You said you would, Prompto…” 

“I know what I said.” They share a smile, as Prompto grabs some lube from his bag by the door. 

Scooting back on the bed, Ignis keeps his legs spread open as Prompto gets between them, and starts to drip lube onto his somewhat stretched entrance. _Are you always like this with your partners?_ He’s still panting softly, as the fingers teasing him keep him teetering. 

_Nope. You’re the first. Maybe it’s because of this bond? It’s easier to say things that I’d be too chicken to say out loud_. 

“I can understand that.” He laughs, but then the laughter turns to a deep moan, as Prompto starts to tease him with the tip of his cock. _You are driving me mad, Prompto_.

“That’s the point.” _I’ll give it to you right now. You ready?_

He doesn’t answer, as the tip of Prompto’s cock is pushed into him with one slow thrust, his head becoming blank as the pleasure begins to take a hold of him. He grabs onto Prompto’s shoulders, and pulls him down with a rough yank, but Prompto doesn’t seem to mind. Their lips find each other, and as they kiss, Prompto fills his head with more filth. 

_Do you like how my cock feels, Iggy? Because your body is squeezing me so tight. I love how you feel so much. It’s much better than my own dirty thoughts_. 

Moaning into the kiss, he answers him with his own filth. _I can feel every bump and ridge on your cock. It’s hitting me in all the right places, and it’s making my own cock rock hard_.

_Touch yourself. Make yourself come while I’m inside of you._

Grabbing his own cock, he starts to stroke it in time with Prompto’s thrusts, each thrust pushing him closer and closer to another orgasm. The tip of Prompto’s cock starts to rub right up against his prostate, which makes him scream. _There!_ He pushes his hips down, and feels him hit that spot again. _Oh, Gods - that’s so good. That’s so fucking good…._

“Language…” Prompto teases him, but it’s lost as Ignis begins to moan louder and louder. “That’s it, Iggy - coming again…?” 

“C-Coming….” He nods his head fast, as Prompto slams hard into his prostate again. He moans as wet heat spills over his hand, his second orgasm hitting him harder than the first. He feels Prompto drive hard into him, and then a rush of wet heat fills his insides as Prompto reaches his own orgasm. 

_You sound so good when you orgasm. So much better than what I made up in my own head_. Prompto rests against his chest, the two of them still heaving for breath. _I hope I was okay…?_

“You were better than that.” Ignis kisses the top of his head, taking slow breaths. “Let’s nap, then we’ll go have a late meal over at Kenny Crows?” 

_That sounds great, Iggy_. 

They take a short nap, and then head to the diner, holding each other’s hand as they cross the street together. After eating a fried meal together, they head back to their room and have another few more rounds of sex before getting settled under the cheap blanket together. 

_Maybe sharing this connection isn’t so bad._ Prompto cuddles up next to him, as Ignis holds him close. _Not the best way I could have told you how I felt, but it is what it is_.

Ignis smiles. _It’s alright. At least it did the job. Thanks for showing me how much you care about me, Prompto. I daresay I feel the same way about you._

_Well, sure. Now you do, because you know how good the sex is with me_. 

They both laugh, and hug each other. _Good night, Prompto_.

_Good night, Iggy_.

Falling asleep happens faster tonight than it did the night before, which is a blessing for the both of them. When they wake up in the morning, Ignis greets him with a mental nudge. _Morning, Prompto_. Prompto, however, doesn’t respond at all. _Prompto?_

The blond yawns, then blinks a few times. “Iggy? Are you trying to talk to me? Because I can’t hear you.” 

“Oh.” Has the status effect finally worn off? “What about now?” _Let’s have some more sex_.

“Nope.” Prompto’s eyes widen. “Can you hear me?” 

Ignis closes his eyes, and when he hears nothing, he shakes his head. “I cannot.” 

“Does that mean you’re out of my head?? And I’m out of yours??” 

“I believe that is what I am saying, yes.” He feels a sense of loneliness creep up at the thought. 

“All it took was some good sex? Now I’m not so sure we should have done that.” 

“Who knows. Maybe it would have worn off today no matter what we did.” Ignis lowers his head, and kisses Prompto on the lips. “You don’t regret what happened last night, do you?” 

“Hell no.” Prompto pushes him back down onto the bed, and moves to straddle his hips. “In fact, I was hoping for some good morning sex. What do you say?” 

Placing both arms around Prompto’s neck, he nods his head. “I think that’s a good idea, Prompto.” 

The status effect might have worn off, but now they have a new connection with each other. One that Ignis knows is going to be fun exploring with Prompto. It may take some time getting used to, but he’s fairly certain Prompto isn’t going to mind that at all. And neither will he. 


	5. Under a Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang is at the shack in Cape Caem, and with so many people around, it’s driving Prompto a little mad. He heads to the lighthouse to have a little alone time, until Ignis decides to join him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my last one shot for these two! ^_^ Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Against a Wall

* * *

A cool ocean breeze lifts some of the hair off of Prompto’s face, light shining around him every fifteen seconds. The group had arrived at Cape Caem two days ago, and they were putting the final touches on the boat that Cid had procured for them. As exciting as it is that they’re about to head to Altissia so that Noctis can partake in the Covenant with the Hydraean, it still feels a little surreal. The shack down below is filled with people - well, maybe not a ton of people, but after traveling with three others, having four more people around it makes the place feel a little crowded. So Prompto had excused himself, and had come up to the lighthouse, and took the elevator to the top to be alone from everyone. 

Stars dot the sky, and the water reflects their galaxy creating a beautiful image that he wants to remember always. Holding his camera up, he takes a shot, hoping that he’ll be able to capture how beautiful the sky truly is at this time of day. Anywhere else, and he’d be on high alert because once the sun goes down, he knows he has to be more alert due to the daemon population on the rise. Here at the lighthouse, he doesn’t have that worry. It helps him to relax more than he’s been able to for the last couple of weeks. 

He’s so enamored by the sky and the ocean that he doesn’t hear the elevator start to move inside of the lighthouse. He leans against the rail, and starts to think about taking a seat to dangle his legs over the edge when his thoughts get interrupted by someone coming up behind him. Two arms trap him in his position against the rail, as a toned body touched his back. 

“I was wondering where you’d gone off to.” Ignis’ voice caresses his ear, his eyes closing as he falls back against the Prince’s adviser. “How long have you been up here?” 

“Half hour? Forty-five minutes?” Prompto shrugs his shoulders, as he finds a comfortable position against Ignis’ body. They’d become lovers shortly after their trip began, and having him close by like this is all he wants. “It was too stifling in the shack. I’m not used to dealing with that many people at one time anymore.” 

“I understand completely.” The arms around him tighten their hold, as Ignis’ lips start to leave kisses on the nape of his neck. “Would you like a little more time alone? I can head back down.” 

“No, stay.” He puts his hands on top of Ignis’ forearms, keeping him in place. “Stay up here for awhile with me? It’s so nice being up this high.” 

Ignis steps closer to him, effectively trapping Prompto against the railing. His hips rest against it, while his ass is pushed up against his lover’s groin. One hand slips down to his hip, and then brushes his cock. “The full moon is generous with light tonight.” Prompto closes his eyes as Ignis’ voice takes on a tone that has him pushing his hips back to grind his ass against his lover’s body. “It looks like there’s no boats out on the water right now.” 

He nods his head slowly in response, the hand that brushed against his cock is now cupping him gently, his arousal growing by the second. “All transportation between Altissia and Lucis have halted, remember? It’s why Cid is helping us.” 

“Oh, that’s right.” Prompto’s chin drops down as Ignis unzips his pants, and now palms his cock with only the thin fabric of his underwear preventing skin on skin touching. “I must have forgotten that minor detail.” 

“H-Hah…” A soft moan escapes his throat, as Ignis’ lips begin to kiss along the length of his neck. “I doubt you forgot, Iggy. You can’t fool me.” 

“I never said I could.” Teeth tug on his earlobe, drawing another moan from his throat. “Now, do you wish to continue this out here, or should we head back downstairs?” 

“And go where?” Pushing his hips back, he exhales a low groan as he can feel Ignis is at the same state of arousal as him. The hardness pushing up against his ass is something he really can’t wait to feel inside of him. “Everyone is down in the shack. You know I have a problem with my volume.” 

A low chuckle in his ear sends a burst of warmth throughout his body. “Are you telling me I should take you right here? With that light hitting us every….” 

“Fifteen seconds?” Prompto leans back against him, and tries to get his lips closer to Ignis’ but in his position it’s either get rid of the hand on his cock or accept that he’ll never reach. And right now, he only really has one thing he wants - which means a kiss will have to wait. The touch is more than enough, the two starting to find a teasing rhythm that is going to be difficult to ignore soon as the need for more becomes something they’re both going to want. “We could go to the Regalia…?” 

“Too far.” Ignis groans into his ear, as his hand slips down the front of Prompto’s underwear. Both moan to varying degrees - Prompto’s is a soft cry of relief, while Ignis’ is dark and sensuous. “Let’s go be down below where we are right now.” 

“Only if you kiss me as we take the elevator down. Because I want to kiss you so bad right now, Iggy.” The hand on his cock gives it a hearty squeeze before it’s pulled out of his pants. 

“Done.” 

They walk back towards the elevator, and once the cage is closed, Prompto is pushed up against it by Ignis, their mouths coming together for a much needed kiss. He wraps his arms around his neck, moaning into Ignis’ mouth as he feels Ignis’ knee get between his thighs. Prompto has no shame, and begins to grind down on Ignis’ thigh, the ache to be close to him driving him mad. The elevator shudders to a stop, their kiss ending as Ignis pulls away from him. 

Fingers lace together, as Prompto is pulled back outside, the breeze not as cool as it had been up at the top of the lighthouse. Hidden behind the lighthouse, Prompto struggles to get his pants off of one leg, then backs up against the stone wall. Ignis has pulled his cock out, Prompto dropping to his knees to give it a few kisses and licks. It’s been a few days since they could do anything together, the return of Iris making it rather difficult to be intimate, so this little tryst is exactly what he needs. 

“That’s enough…” He looks up, and sees Ignis is as disheveled as he is right now, the look of pure need in his eyes mirroring his own feelings. 

Standing back up, he turns around and feels Ignis start to touch his entrance with lubed up fingers. Thanking the Gods that Ignis is always so prepared for moments like these, he rests his head on his arm that’s now balanced against the brick. Moaning low, he feels himself getting looser by the second, and once he feels it’s good enough, he nods his head fast. Ignis pulls his fingers out, and then turns him around to face him. 

“You’re going to have to try and be quiet right now.” Ignis teases him, as one leg is lifted up. Prompto helps him by wrapping it around his waist, and groans low as the tip of Ignis’ cock lines up to be against his entrance. “We don’t want the Marshal, or heaven forbid Talcott to find the two of us.” 

He wraps his arms around Ignis’ neck, as his cock begins to slide into him. Prompto moans against his neck, muffling the noise as much as he can. “I know. I know, I’ll try, Iggy. I know we need to…..be…..aaaah…..quiet…..” He moans against Ignis’ neck as his inner walls are stretched to the limit by his lover’s cock. Not waiting, he jumps up and is grateful that Ignis is as toned as he is, catching him without missing a beat. With both legs secured around Ignis’ waist, he drops himself down onto his cock more, exhaling a deep moan as he’s penetrated deep. 

The brick wall is less than ideal, but as pleasure begins to build up inside of him, it’s the least of Prompto’s worries. Ignis kisses him hard, giving him the opportunity to make noise as it’s being swallowed by Ignis’ kiss. He drops himself down onto Ignis’ cock over and over, the two of them working in tandem to achieve the highest of highs. He brings his own hand down to his cock, and begins to stroke himself off fast, knowing that Ignis needs both of his arms to support his weight. 

“I-Iggy….” He moans his lover’s name in a half-whisper, not wanting to be loud at all. “Nnnhg….I-Iggy….” 

“Yes, Prompto…” The thrusting starts to go a little faster, Prompto’s mind beginning to buzz as pleasure begins to set in.

His orgasm hits fast, as Ignis begins to push right up against his prostate with each rough thrust. He bites down on Ignis’ shoulder, muffling his own noises as he comes all over his hand, his cock continuing to throb against the palm of his hand. His back slams up hard against the brick, and Ignis drops him down hard, then that sweet rush of his lover coming sends Prompto back over the edge. He sinks his teeth further down to muffle another weak cry as his pleasure peaks for the second time. 

Pulling his head up, he groans as his feet drop back down to the ground. “Gods, I needed that.” Prompto chuckles as he bends over to get his underwear and pants back on. “Please tell me you did too.” 

“Of course I did.” Gloved fingers touch his cheek, his eyelids falling closed on command. Ignis gives him kiss after kiss as they both get themselves back in order. “We’ll be in Altissia soon, and there we’ll have a hotel.” 

Prompto grins, and nods his head. “As nice as having sex like this is, I would definitely like it on a bed soon.” 

“As would I, Prompto.” He lifts himself up, and shares another sweet kiss with Ignis. “Now, I think it’s time for us to go back and spend a little time with our friends.” 

“Okay, Iggy!” 

They walk back to the shack together, Prompto feeling much better than he had been feeling earlier. They head inside, and Prompto sees Noctis with Talcott. He shares a smile with Ignis, then heads over to where Noctis is, and decides to spend a little time with the two of them. They only have so much time with these friends before they go off on their next adventure, that he’s going to make the best of it while he can. 


End file.
